parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Activate Train Power
This is Inspired by the Episode of Super Megaforce Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Activate Train Power Tyler and His Friends Especially His Girlfriend Tsubasa we're relaxing at Tyler's House Listening to Kalafina's Songs on the Holo Music Player * Tyler Klause: Man Kalafina's Great the girl band is cool i have a crush on one of them named keiko kubota * Adagio: You Sure Do Then They Heard the Doorbell Ring * Tsubasa Kazanari: Yes?, Come In. Mr Conductor Ben Tennyson Sonic the Hedgehog Nick Wilds also Bodi and Darma Entered Tyler's House * Claudette: Mr Conductor, Ben Tennyson, Sonic, Nick Wilds Bodi and Darma how nice of you to drop in. * Benjamin Cooper: So What are you guys doing here? * Mr Conductor: You Didin't Hear, Captian Police Wanted to See You at Acme Academy Especially You Tsubasa * Austin Williams: Why? * Mr Conductor: Because He has Some History lessons in power rangers for you to learn there * Ben Tennyson: And I Wanna go with you as a transfer student. * Mr Conductor: And I Can Be the History Story Teller Teacher at Acme Academy too * Sonic the Hedgehog: Well then What are we waiting for let's get you guys to school Sonic uses his super speed to tyler and his friends espically tsubasa kazanari to Acme Academy * Captian Police: Class today we have a new transfer student Ben Tennyson Comes into the classroom * Ben Tennyson: I'm Ben Tennyson Ben Shows his Omnitrix to the class * Kids: WOW! Ben Takes a Seat Next to Tyler and His Friends Especially Tsubasa Kazanari * Captain Police: So Ben, what happened from School of Bellwood? * Ben Tennyson: It was Destroyed by Vilgax * Captain Police: From another Timeline? * Ben Tennyson: Yep. * Tyler Klause: Good thing you're here with us ben * Ben Tennyson: Thanks Guys, Im Glad to Be Here * Adagio: Hey Ben. * Ben Tennyson: Yes Adagio? * Adagio: Nick Wilde is my maternal grandfather. * Ben Tennyson: Yeah I Think I Got It. * Captian Police: All Right Class Let's Begin the Lesson Meanwhile at Viruses Inc Evox was Watching the Rangers at Acme Academy * Evox: WHAT KIND OF RANGERS ARE THEY?!?!, Taking at Some School Wasting Time! Wait, Evox turns the holo camera on ben tennyson * Evox: Ben Tennyson? He's Here at Acme Academy?! I Didin't Know heroes we're supposed to go to acme academy BLAZE! ROXY! * Blaze: Yes Master Evox? * Evox: It Seems that ben tennyson has attended acme academy with his other friends i need you to create a virus and send it to acme academy and destroy ben tennyson forever! * Roxy: Sure thing evox i can make a monster just for you oh vanity,! * Vanity (Sing Song): Yes? * Roxy: Im Gonna Need You're Magic to Create a Monster to Destroy ben tennyson. * Vanity: Ok Course Dear Roxy. * Evox: HURRY UP! * Roxy: Ok, Ok. Sheesh! Evox is Such in a Hurry * Vanity Uses her Magic to Make a Armor-Alien Like Virus * Evox: I'll Call Him... VILGEK! * Blaze: Nice Name. * Evox: Thank You Now VILGEK! * Vilgek: Yes Evox? * Evox: I Have a Special Job For You * Evox Shows Vilgek the Hologram of Ben Tennyson * Vilgek: I KNOW HIM! HE'S BEN TENNYSON! * Evox: You Guessed Right I Need you to find him and destroy him but watch out for the blue haired kid tyler and his friends. * Vilgek: Yes Master Evox!, I Serve Only You * Vilgek Teleports to Acmetropolis and Sees Acme Academy * Vilgek: So this is the Place where ben tennyson comes as a transfer student * Ben Tennyson: WHAT THE?!?! WHO'S THAT ALIEN ARMORED GUY?!?! * Captian Police: Evox Must've Created It * Adagio: GET HIM AWAY YOU FILTHY ARMORED ALIEN FREAK! * Ben Tennyson Noticed a Morpher Like Blaster with a Green Ranger Card So Did Sonic Mr Conductor Bodi and Darma They Had New Morphers a Ranger Coin and a Ranger Card * Adagio: IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!! * All: ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER! * Ben Tennyson: What is this new thing? * Captian Police: It's You're Train Force Blaster and That Is You're Green Ranger Train Force Card Use It and Morph Into The Green Ranger Insert the Card into the Morpher and When It Energizes Say Activate Train Power! * Ben Tennyson: I'll Try. * Red Super Train Force Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF AN SWORD TRAIN, POWER RANGER RED! * Blue Super Train Force Ranger: WITH THE GENIUS OF AN ROD TRAIN, POWER RANGER BLUE! * Yellow Super Train Force Ranger: WITH THE SLICE OF AN AXE TRAIN, POWER RANGER YELLOW! * Purple Super Train Force Ranger: WITH THE BLAST OF AN BULLET TRAIN, POWER RANGER PURPLE! * Gold Super Train Force Ranger: (Heavinly): With the Throw of a Wing Train, Power Ranger Gold! * Navy Super Train Force Ranger: (Singing): With the Time of a Navy Train, Power Ranger Navy! * All: ALL OF THE EXPRESS TRAIN IN SUPERIOR POWERS! * Red Ranger: Power Rangers... * All: SUPER TRAIN FORCE! * Ben Tennyson: My Turn * Ben Tennyson: ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER! * Ben Tennyson Inserts the Card Into the Blaster and Fires it and Green Ranger Zeronos Like Armor aproaches his body from the card morphing him into the green super train force ranger * Green Train Force Ranger punches Vilgek * Red Ranger: Who Are You? * Green Train Force Ranger: It's Me Ben! * All: Ben Tennyson?! * Green Train Force Ranger: I'll Explain Later. * Green Train Force Ranger Fights Vilgek * Green Train Force Ranger: WITH BULLS ON THE STEAK TRAIN, Power Ranger GREEN! * Vilgek: Green Ranger?! Fat Chance Im Gonna Ram You! * Morpher Computer: Now Summoning Weapons * The Bull Saber is In Green Ranger's Hands * Morpher Computer: Bull Saber * Green Train Force Ranger: Cool My Own Weapon Hey Vilgek Time to Eat Dirt! * Green Train Force Ranger Slice Off Vilgex's Armored Legs and Armored Hands * Evox: ROXY! Who's that Green Ranger? * Roxy: I Don't Know Evox I Never Seen Him Before But * Roxy (Sing Song): He's So Hot! * Blaze: The Green Ranger is...………… Ben Tennyson! * Vanity: Ben Tennyson Of All Places! * Vilgek Regenerates his armored body parts * Green Ranger: I don't think so. * Green Ranger destroys Vilgek's Regeneration Powers with his bull saber * Vilgek: MY REGENERATION!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO * Vilgek Explodes * Green Train Force Ranger: Oh Yeah. * Evox: GIVE ME THE BIG FAT BREAK! * Blaze: OUTTA MY WAY! * Blaze Pushes Roxy and Vanity Aside * Blaze: MAGNA BEAM! * Blaze Hits the Fire Button and Fires the Magna Beam on Vilgek * Vilgek: Time to Put my Foot Down * Green Ranger: Let's Summon Our Zords!!! * All: Gotcha! * Navy Train Force Ranger: Zord Cards * All: Lock in, * All: Activate! * Red Train Force Ranger: And Fire! * When the Blaster is Fired the Zords are Summoned * The Rangers Jumped into there zords and Green Ranger ben tennyson lands in his own cockpit zord * All: ZORDS COMBINE! * The Zords Combine with the Bull Train Force Zord to Form the Super Train Force Megazord * All: SUPER TRAIN FORCE MEGAZORD READY! * Vilgek: You're Silly Toys Make me Laugh as they say as my Evil Friends * Super Train Force Megazord punches Vilgek * But Giant Vilgek Blocks It and Laughs * Green Ranger: LET'S USE THE BLASTER! * Red Ranger: Right, Transport Train Beast Blaster! * The Train Beast Blster is Transported to the Red Ranger's Hands * All: EXPRESS TRAIN BLAST! * Navy Train Force Ranger: FINAL ATTACK! * The Red Ranger Fires the Train Beast Blaster * The Super Train Force Megazord does a Final Slash Attack to Finish Off Vilgek * Vilgek: MY INVASION DAYS ARE OVER!!!!!!! * Vilgek Explodes * Green Ranger: Virus Eliminated Meanwhile at Viruses Inc Evox was having a temper tantrum * Evox: I WANNA TOY!!!!!!!!!! * Roxy: Uuhhh we should go. * Roxy, Blaze, and Vanity ran away from evox's temper tantrum * Evox: SOMEDAY I'LL GET THAT GREEN RANGER AND THE OTHER RANGERS! * Evox Laughs Evily Credits * Tyler Posey as Adagio * Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio * Marive Harrington as Claudette * Stephen Lundsford as Benjamin Cooper * Ben Diskin as the Voice of Benjamin Cooper * Cam Clarke as the Voice of Manik Acorn * Ross Lynch as Austin Williams * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause * Graham Philips as Ben Tennyson * Mike Pollock as The Voice of Captain Police * George Carlin as Mr. Conductor * Nana Mizuki as the Voice of Tsubasa Kazanari * Kirk Thornton as Evox * Colby Strong as Blaze * Liana Ramirez as Roxy * Jennifer Hale as Vanity * Richard Steven Horvitz as Vilgek Gallery Scottmccall1.jpg Den-O-sword.jpg Claudette so cute.JPG Den-O-rodform.jpg Kittaylor.png Den-O-axeform.jpg Manik Acorn.jpeg RyutarosDEn-O-gun-1.png AustinM.jpg IMG 4038.PNG MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg IMG_4039.PNG RAT Ben Full Body White Background.png IMG 3962.PNG Captain Police.png IMG 3974.JPG D9h65xx-3d94b813-d8b6-4a16-bd5a-92f8999a69f4.jpg Evox.png Blaze-Helmetless.png Evil Roxy.png Vanity-neopets-the-darkest-faerie-78.1.jpg Vilgax-OV.png Next Episode *2 Tsubasa Kazanari's Song Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403